This invention is directed to an artist's sketch box tray having partitions separating the tray into spaces which are suitable for the various sizes and types of artist supplies. A carrying case for the tray both encloses the tray so that it becomes a sketch box and permits the carrying of other artist equipment in and on the carrying case.
The conventional artist's sketch box is a wooden box, including wooden partitions. The partitions are designed for carrying various pieces and types of artist equipment including media, brushes and the like. A hinged cover encloses the top of the sketch box to restrain the artist's equipment therein during transportation. The conventional artist's sketch box is very useful for its purpose and has not seen any substantial design improvements.
In view of the fact that it is made of wood and metal hardware and requires skilled construction and assembly, there is both expensive material and labor in producing such an artist's sketch box. Thus, there is need for a less expensive sketch box which accomplishes the same goals and, in the case of the present invention, also serves additional functions.